Obsessed
by catopus
Summary: Poor Danielle has no idea that her obsession has found its way to a self-righteous dog demon. How will she manage under the pressure of this sex god?


**Obsessed**

The air was cold, crisp and had the smell of cedar. Danielle was not used to such a brisk air as she had spent all her life in a polluted city. She looked around to see not the sky scrapers, nor streets, nor cars, but a vast forest and looming trees. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Shit." She exclaimed. It was almost dark as the sky was a shallow red and violet. The moonlight was faint as it beamed through the trees branches. In a slight moment there was a shimmer of silver behind some trees in the distance. She crept to see what this silver creature was. As she looked upon him she was in awe. The creature was a man, tall with gorgeous silver hair trailing behind him. He wore ancient Japanese clothes white with red polygons at the sleeves. An armor strip arched above his shoulder and on the other shoulder was a long strand of fluff.

It had become dark before she knew it and found herself wanting to be next to him, but in her mind was only thinking one thing "fluff." He turned his eyes to her but turned from her as if he hadn't seen her. She pounced onto the trailing fluff at his feet, but tripped just before contact. She got up and rubbed her knees and patted off her now dirty clothes. He turned to her, his eyes glaring and stabbing like a sharply bladed knife. She looked up to him. His hair now shimmered in the moonlight. He stared at her for some time as she sat up and introduced herself.

"I am sorry. my name is Danielle." She bowed while still on her knees. He gave no respond.

"Your clothes are strange." He finally said.

"Yours' more than mine. Damn it's cold. I bet that fluff is warm," she said eyeing the fluff as she wrapped her arms.

"It's dangerous here during the night. Go back to where you came from." He said as he turned from her and began to walk away.

"Why can't you protect me?" he stopped but took some time to turn to her. She was attractive and reminded him of another person he had met. The short skirt, only red and the same type of shirt, with the collar and bow, but were unbuttoned and showed her black tank top underneath. Her hair was of median length, straight, and a dark brown.

"Just for tonight," He said as he sat at the base of a large tree.

She threw up her hands and jumped to his fluff. He shied from her as she charged but he settled as she became more comfortable. She looked up to him as she got closer to him.

Her lips were full and gorgeous, her eyes a deep blue. Her tank top exposed her chest to some degree and her skirt let her bare legs reflected the moons light. In a burst of male hormones he couldn't resist himself.

He took her wrists and pinned her to the ground. He loomed over her as he held her down. She blushed heavily and looked up to his eyes, entranced by him; she didn't bother to struggle. His lifted his hands from her and ripped her tank top right down the middle with his claws. He tucked his claw under her braw and it tore in two, he did the same to her skirt and underwear. With no hesitation and no sudulty he forced his cock into her. She let out a sharp yelp as his dick entered her. He began to hump without worrying about her. He held her C sized breasts and stroked his thumb as he thrusted. Her breath was erratic. Her hands where above her head as he began thrusting harder. Her moans emanated through the woods. When he started to get into it he began to dig his nails into her skin. She bit her lip.

He flipped her over and entered into her from behind. She held herself up by holding the trees stump. She felt like she would melt as the sensation hurt but also made her feel good at the same time. He pulled her towards him as he thrust. Finally he came in her.

She fell as his semen dripped from her. He got up and walked away into the brush. She gazed up as he disappeared. She stammered as she got up, holding onto the tree. She followed him. Past the brush was a large lake. He was in the water up to his waist. His silver hair glided over the water. She went in after him. The water was cold but soothing after she had gotten so hot.

She wrapped her arms around him from the back. She felt his chiseled muscles and hard skin. He turned his head to look over his back to her. "Don't stop." She said with a calm voice.

He turned to her and started forcing her back. His eyes were wild and terrifying. She backed into a large rock. He slapped his hand onto the rock behind her, his face inches from hers. Those deep eyes glared at her, but she couldn't look away. The blue crescent moon mark on his forehead and the pair of red striped across his face made him look more bad ass in her mind.

With his other hand he put three fingers in her. She blushed as he fettled his fingers in her. He took his finger out and replaced them with his cock. He pushed her against the rock. The water felt strange as he humped. He grabbed her leg and placed it over his shoulder. Not being able to stretch that far, her other leg lifted from the ground. The soul thing holding her up was him. He pushed harder and deeper than before. He continued to thrust without restraint.

Her breath deepened, and her voice became louder as she had an orgasm. He came again. He watched intently at the look in her face as she stretched as the sensation moved throughout her body like a massive chill. She calmed down. Her head fell and she breathed deep. He was still watching her. Still in her.

He took her legs and moved them both to his sides. She clamped onto him as he again trusted. She tried to find stability on the rock but her hands kept slipping. He wrapped his arms around her sides. He arched her back towards him and she wrapped her arms around him. His jumped to the sand and got on his knees and bounced her up and down.

His body was so hot. His penis throbbed as he continued. Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast she felt like her body was pulsing. His eyes pierced hers. Her body pulsed and she felt herself clinching around his penis. He looked down slyly. He placed her on the sand and the cold of the pebbles gave her the chills. Her body lifted quickly just as he trusted. She yelped. Her legs where spread her hands on his chest. His hair flowed down around her. Harder, deeper, and in rhythm. His cock felt so good. As he came one more time her body arched with the sensation. He pulled out and his semen poured from her. She laid in silence. He sat met to her looking out at the lake. She struggled to get up and she crawled to him. She smiled. He looked at her like he wasn't expecting her to be smiling like that.

"My turn."

She bent down cuffed his penis and wrapped it with her mouth. He quickly became hard and erect. He grabbed her head and lifted her off him.

"What are you doing?" he scowled.

"Apparently something that is new." She gave him s sweet and enduring smile. "Let me try it and if you don't like it, I'll stop." He let go of her. She placed her hair behind her ear. She placed it in her mouth slowly. She used her tong and stroked and twisted around it. She could feel him twitching. She then put it in deeper. She started pulling it in and out like an ice popsicle. She felt his penis pulse then he came. Half in her mouth then she pulled it out and the rest landed on her face. She sat and stared at him, who was sitting as nonchalant as before. She wiped her face.

She laid down on her stomach next to him. Digging her fingers and toes in the cold sand. She closed her eyes. She breathed deep. She heard movement then it was next to her face. She looked up and he was above her. He lifted her hips and again began to hump her from behind. She clinched the sand…

The rest of the night she had no rest.

When day broke she woke up in her room uniform ripped up on the ground and pain and numbness throughout her looked in the mirror and her body was covered in scratches and bruises. She placed her fingers over the claw marks and sighed. Semen still seeping from her.

fin


End file.
